


A Series of Wonderful Misfortunes

by Frankensteinswife18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Boss/Employee Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Harry, M/M, Pining Harry, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankensteinswife18/pseuds/Frankensteinswife18
Summary: Harry Potter, Loyal employee and talented salesman, has been working for Malfoy Inc. for over a year now. You'd think he'd be living it up with his great job, beautiful girlfriend, and wonderful boss. Except that's not exactly what happened. Sure he has a great job, but he hasn't had a partner in a long time and his boss Draco, the future CEO of Malfoy Inc., may or may not hate him. That doesn't sound too bad, does it? Well, don't forget to the throw in the part where his ever so confusing boss continuously flirts with Harry, leaving him frustrated and wondering what exactly is going on in Draco's head





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a loooong time since I've written an actual story so if this is kinda 'ehh' I promise I'll try to get back into the swing of things and make it at least a little better. Unless this is total garbage than please feel free to let me know ;) Thanks for reading!

"Potter, could you come in here for a second?" The voice of Draco Malfoy, son and soon to be owner of Malfoy Inc., called out from his overly posh office.

Harry sighed and took a break from his work, a ten page report detailing the importance of eye contact when talking to a client. Draco had insisted that it was very important and needed to be done by the end of the day. Which meant Harry would be the last one in the building,  _again_ , trying to finish the report in the exact style Malfoy had told him.

Rapping his knuckles against the already open door, Harry waited for his boss to welcome him inside. God forbid he enter the room without being told it was okay.

Malfoy looked up from his computer, his fingers still typing rapidly against the keyboard, "Take a seat, Potter."

'Uh-oh,' Harry thought as he stepped into the office. After working here for about a year, Harry knew what those three words meant. He had the privilege of sitting a few feet away from Draco's door and learned pretty quickly that 'take a seat would soon be followed by getting yelled at and humiliated for at least ten minutes. Every time some poor chap got told those words Harry usually put in some earbuds to block out the noise.

Harry was certain Draco left the door slightly open on purpose, as a warning to the other employees not to cross him.

Taking a seat across from him, Harry fidgeted with the cuffs of his shirt nervously. He watched carefully for any hints of anger on his bosses face.

Ever since Harry had started at Malfoy Inc., Draco and him always had a strained relationship. It might have had to do with Harry accidentally spilling steaming hot coffee onto his bosses perfect, probably expensive, suit. 

Laughing a few seconds afterwards probably didn't help either.

It wasn't that Harry meant to make such a bad impression. In fact, the night before his first day at the company he had barely gotten an hour of sleep worrying over how he would introduce himself to his new boss. He had gotten up early the next morning and stopped by an upscale coffee shop just a block away from the building to get his new employer a treat. 

He thought it was a genius idea to buy Mr. Malfoy a coffee in order to kiss up to the guy as quickly as possible.

But of course, the shop was extremely busy and by the time Harry got his order there was only five minutes left for him to get to work on time. Which meant he had to run, drink in hand, all the way to work in order to make it on time.

The elevators opened just as Harry approached so he didn't bother waiting to see if anyone would come out. This resulted in him slamming into a man and spilling boiling coffee all over the poor gentleman, an attractive blonde that in any other situation Harry would've enjoyed the opportunity to talk to.

Harry and the stranger paused and looked at each other and Harry, the dumb ass that he was, burst out laughing due to the overwhelming awkwardness.

He made sure to apologize through his fits of giggling and stepped onto the elevator just as it began to close, feeling pretty shitty about what just happened.

However, Harry told himself he wasn't going let that affect his first day on the job.

But that plan went down the toilet when a certain attractive blonde walked through the doors along with Lucius Malfoy, owner of Malfoy Inc. and introduced to Harry as not only his new boss, but Lucius's son as well.

That may or not have been the reason for the usually tense environment between the two.

"I have to say, Potter, I am not impressed," Malfoy took his eyes of the screen to address Harry, those silver eyes staring at him inquisitively.

Harry cleared his throat, "Do you mean the numbers from last quarter? Because I already discussed it with-"

Draco held up a hand, effectively silencing him.

"Not those, I've already talked to father about them. I'm talking about  _you_."

Harry raised a brow, "I'm not sure I know what you mean. Is my performance-"

"Your clothes, Potter. You used to wear these snug trousers that showed off you arse quite nicely, but now...I have to say I am not impressed with these new ones. They're not as flattering."

'So that's what this was about," Harry shook his head.

Another thing that made working for the youngest Malfoy so difficult was the confusing way he expressed his feelings. Half of the time, you could count on Draco to be the reason for Harry overworking himself and hating his job. 

The other half, you could rely on the blonde to be the reason for Harry blushing like a fucking schoolgirl, or the reason behind his extra ten minutes of grooming he did in the morning because Draco had mentioned Harry looked nice when he combed his hair a certain way.  

He wasn't sure if he could call it harassment, Harry didn't think anyone would believe that Draco was flirting with him - if you considered what Malfoy did as flirting - it was simply frustrating.

Harry was certain Malfoy hated him, he always gave Harry the hardest assignments and he always chose Harry to make a midday coffee run. If Draco could stick to strictly hating him, Harry was pretty sure he would be able to deal with that.

But no. It couldn't be that easy, not for Harry.

On top of making his life a living hell, Draco also found enjoyment in teasing his poor employee.

At first, Harry hadn't even realized what was happening. He would catch his boss looking in his general direction every once in a while when he first started. Then, Draco began sporadically calling him into his office and asking odd, if not inappropriate questions.

"Are you single, Potter?"

"I heard from Miss. Parkinson that you were talking to some girl on the phone. A girlfriend, perhaps?"

They started out somewhat innocent, but gradually progressed.

"Do you fuck as well as you make excuses?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing that mouth do something more productive than just talk nonsense."

Now, Harry probably would've reported the git to HR a while ago if not for two reasons.

1\. He was Draco Malfoy. The man would have to confess to at least a dozen crimes before anyone would attempt to punish him.

2\. He was an unfairly attractive git that Harry couldn't help but stare at whenever he wasn't looking.

Was it inappropriate? Yes.

Did Harry mind? Sort of, since it got in the way of his work and made him confused.

But who was he kidding, as much as he wished the bastard would stop, he found it somewhat enjoyable and only a little arousing.

What made it all the more difficult was Harry never knew how to respond. His normal reaction, and usually the safest, was silence. Except sometimes, times like this for example, Harry knew he had to respond or they would be stuck staring at each other awkwardly.

"Well, I thought these fit a little more comfortable," Harry explained dumbly. An amused smiled slid across his bosses face as Harry stumbled over his reasoning.

"I don't much care for your comfort," Draco replied, "I prefer to look out of my office and see your tight little arse displayed in those form fitting slacks."

In a normal situation, Harry would have no trouble realizing that a comment like that would be considered flirting. Most people would describe that as downright shameless, but this was Draco Malfoy we're talking about and Harry was pretty sure he only said things like that to watch him turn a very noticeable shade of red.

Which Harry did, accompanied by clearing his throat and pulling nervously at his shirt collar.

Draco smirked, raising a perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

"Just make sure you fix the situation by the end of the week. Alright, Potter?" The way Draco said his last name was far to inappropriate for the workplace, the way he drawled it out was just plain lewd.

"I...uh. Sure thing, Mr. Malfoy."

What was Harry supposed to say? No, Mr. Malfoy, I'm not going to dress in a pair of slacks that make it easier for you ogle my bum.

Well he could say that...but a part of him - a really stupid part that had a weak spot for ridiculously attractive blondes - wasn't too upset about being leered at by Malfoy.

Draco went back to typing on his computer, leaving Harry to awkwardly stumble out of his chair and exit the office.

He collapsed into his chair and pressed his fingers into his temple in an attempt to get back into work mode. Harry glanced up into Malfoys office to see the blonde staring at him.

Their eyes locked and Malfoy winked before going back to work.

 

* * *

 

"So mate, how was work?" Harry's best friend and former classmate, Ron Weasley asked over the sound of Hermione arguing on the phone.

Hermione, Ron's girlfriend and another one of Harry's friends, had landed a job as a big time environmental lawyer and took her job very seriously. According to Ron, her most recent case involved some huge company trying to buy a plot of land to build some housing development or something. Apparently she hasn't been able to get away from the phone for 48 hours.

Harry could tell his friend was annoyed, but also understood that Hermione was passionate about she did and both boys couldn't help but respect that.

Taking a swig of his beer, Harry shrugged.

"Malfoy called me into his office today."

Ron grimaced, "Shit. What did he want?"

"He wanted to know why I was wearing different slacks," Harry held up a finger, "actually, he wanted to complain about my slacks not showing off my arse well enough."

Ron guffawed and almost spit out his drink.

"He's still flirting with you, is he?"

"I wouldn't call it flirting. It's more like trying to drive me insane."

"Christ, why don't you just talk to the bastard about it? Maybe he doesn't know how to express his feelings like a normal bloke, you know? Maybe this is his own way of trying to ask you out."

Harry shrugged, he'd thought about doing that once before. It was when he first started working there and Harry thought he might try his luck, but Malfoy came in that day and tore Harry a new one for messing up on some stock report. After that he decided that maybe Draco's feelings weren't as easy to read as he thought.

"I think he's just a sadist. He probably likes seeing me squirm, not me as a person."

"I don't know mate, sounds to me like he wants to see what's under those trousers."

"Who want's to see what's under Harry's trousers?" Hermione plopped herself down between them, Ron's arm naturally wrapping around her waist. Harry couldn't help the pang of envy he felt at the act of intimacy.

The last relationship he'd had was with Ron's sister, Ginny, and that had been ages ago. It was hard to tell himself that he didn't miss being in a relationship when he felt terribly lonely anytime he saw a couple.. 

Maybe that was why Draco's comments were provoking him more than usual.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy. The king of London himself," Ron proclaimed jokingly, "Harry's boss has been hinting that he might want him to take on a few more  _responsibilities._ " The red head wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Harry punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't be gross, Ron."

Hermione put a hand on Harry's leg and gave him her trademark 'motherly look'. The one that meant she was serious.

"If you're uncomfortable at work, just say something. I'm sure Malfoy would stop if you said something."

The thing was, Harry didn't know if he wanted it to stop. 

It was all too confusing and he really didn't feel like thinking about work while he was hanging out with his friends. He much rather preferred to forget about all of his Malfoy problems and leave them for tomorrow.

"It's fine, 'Mione. Let's talk about something else. What's new with you two?"

Thankfully, Hermione perked right up and gladly steered the conversation to her new case. She rambled on for a good twenty minutes about the legal matters that went along with keeping the 'money grubbing corporations' from sticking their 'slimy hands' into what was left of our ecosystem.

The rest of the night was much more pleasurable, the trio talked until late into the night and Harry ended up crashing on his friends sofa instead of attempting to stumble back home to his own flat.

Harry woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He groggily picked up his glasses which had fallen to the floor sometime during the night and examined the screen through bleary eyes.

The caller ID read 'Malfoy' and Harry felt himself jolt awake, hitting the accept button and clearing his throat to rid himself of his usual morning gruffness.

"Hello?" Harry grumbled out, running a hand through his hair.

"Potter, I was wondering where the report I asked you to finish was. It was due yesterday but I can't seem to find it."

Oh shit.

Harry had completely forgotten to print the report out before leaving the office yesterday. In his defense, Malfoy was leaning over his shoulder and breathing very close to his ear just as he was finishing the damn thing so he was a tad bit distracted.

"Right, I'm very sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I'll stop by right now to print it out for you."

"Do hurry, I don't like waiting around."

Draco hung up without saying another word.

"Shit. Alright, where are my fucking shoes?"

Still somewhat groggy, Harry slipped on his shoes and shouted a half-hearted goodbye to Ron and Hermione before heading out the door.

He was wearing the suit he had on yesterday, only it was in a much more disheveled state after sleeping on the couch but it wasn't as if he could drop by his place first. Draco would undoubtedly complain about him taking too long.

No, he'd rather get in and get out as quickly as possible.

The office was empty when Harry arrived, which was eerie. Usually the building was bustling with people throughout the day, making it impossible to find a quiet place to work.

Now it was dead silent as he walked through the doors to his desk, his steps echoing off the walls. Harry started up the computer and the first thing to pop up on the screen was the report, all ready to be printed.

Harry sighed and clicked the print button. he sank into his chair and waited for the pages to come out.

Barely ten seconds later a noise caught his attention, it was loud enough to be heard over the printer but he wasn't able to locate where it was coming from.

He readied himself for the noise in case it happened again, and sure enough it did.

It was a loud thump that came from Malfoy's office.

Was it a robber? That was the first questions that came to Harry's mind.

What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't just leave. If he did, he would get in trouble for letting it happen or he'd become the main suspect.

That only left one option, which was confronting the criminal and that was something Harry really didn't want to do. However, that was the only choice.

Slowly, very slowly, Harry stood up and inched toward the office. His heart was pounding in his chest and he had to make sure he held his breath so the robber wouldn't hear his loud breathing.

Harry decided the best way to catch the guy would be to surprise him so, bracing himself, he swung the door open and prepared for the worst.

Except all the preparation in the world couldn't brace Harry for the sight of his boss straddling some bloke on top of his desk, neither of them wearing shirts and Draco was most definitely not wearing trousers.

The couple, noticing the intruder, took a break from their tonsil war to see who had so rudely interrupted them.

Draco didn't even have the decency to cover himself. The blonde slipped off the other fellows lap and leaned against the desk so casually you'd never guessed he'd just been caught with his tongue down another mans throat.

"Potter, I thought I asked you to print something out. Not snoop around my office," Malfoy said smoothly, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Harry didn't have the slightest idea how Draco managed to come off so intimidating while only wearing pants.

"I...Uh...heard a noise," Harry stuttered, his eyes raking over the lithe frame of his boss. He couldn't help it, it was  _right there!_

Draco smirked, "Eyes up here, Potter. Now if you wouldn't mind, I'm in the middle of something."

Harry blushed and dropped his gaze to the ground trying to think of something clever to say, but his mind came up empty.

"Potter, unless you plan on joining us I suggest you get out."

Draco had taken it upon himself to settle back on the strangers lap. Harry had never seen the guy in his life, he wasn't bad looking. Quite the opposite in fact, the bloke had flawless dark skin and a strong build - Harry could appreciate what Draco saw in him.

"Okay, well...have fun." Harry cringed before turning around and slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was sitting at his desk, doing his best to keep his eyes focused on the document in front of him. He refused to let his gaze wander in the direction of Malfoy's door.

Yesterday, after Harry had the misfortune of walking in on his boss straddling another man, the messy haired boy tried his absolute best to try and put it out of his mind. So far, that plan had little success.

 _'Dear Miss._ Umbridge', Harry had been assigned another new task. However, this one actually seemed to be important.

Sadly, he was having a very hard time concentrating on writing a professional email to one of their most crucial, potential clients, due to the fact that every five minutes images of Draco's bare chest and kiss swollen lips kept popping up in his head.

"Damn it, Malfoy," Harry muttered under his breath as his fingers bounced off the keys hopelessly.

He was pretty certain Miss. Umbridge didn't care much for how surprisingly toned his boss was.

In the midst of Harry's screen staring, someone plopped themselves up onto his desk and narrowly missed knocking down a stack of folders Harry had meticulously sorted and organized.

"What's the matter, Potter? Not used to working on actual projects?" The uppity tone of Pansy Parkinson, HR Representative and close friend of Draco's, filled Harry's ears. 

"What can I help you with, Pansy?" The sooner he got to the point, the sooner she would hop off his desk and leave. Not without commenting about his lack of style, but at least she'd be gone.

"Is that any way to talk to a coworker?" Pansy tutted.

Harry sighed, "Just tell me what you want."

Pansy pouted and scrunched up her pug nose in disdain.

"You're no fun," She frowned, but Harry simply waited, "Draco is out right now, but he wanted me to tell you to stop by his office when he gets back."

Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

What did Malfoy want?

Was he going to yell at him for intruding? Would he fire Harry in order to keep gossip from spreading around the office?

'Just great,' Harry thought to himself. There was no way he would be getting any work done not. Not until Draco returned.

"Do you know what he wants?" Harry tried, hoping Pansy - the infamous gossiper of the entire building - would give him some clue as to what Draco wanted.

"I don't know," Pansy shrugged, "That's all he said."

"Thanks for letting me know, now would you mind getting off my desk?"

Pansy sighed in her usual over the top fashion but did as Harry asked and let him be. Although, now that she informed Harry of what was most likely his impending doom, he wouldn't be getting work done at all.

Harry stared at the words 'Dear Miss. Umbridge,' and tried his best to think of where to go from there.

An hour passed and the only thing he had managed to write down was 'How are you today?'

Yea, Malfoy had better get there soon and get it over with. 

But of course, Draco only cared about one schedule. His. So the blonde came in strolling in just a little before lunch, sauntering past Harry's desk without sparing him a glance.

Harry got up and followed him inside, keeping a good couple of feet between them.

"Be a dear and close the door, Potter." Draco instructed without looking behind him.

Now this really wasn't good, Malfoy only closed his doors when something terrible was going to happen and he didn't want the other employees to hear.

Which meant Harry was most likely going to die there.

Harry took a seat and tried to control his leg that was bouncing rapidly, he crossed them but that only made his foot start to tap even faster. His palm were getting sweaty as each second continued to pass in silence.

Draco had taken it upon himself to lean back comfortably in his chair.

"Do you know why I called you here?" The smugness practically dripped of Draco's tongue, there was no doubt Malfoy could sense the nervousness coming off of Harry in waves.

Harry shrugged.

"I can't say I do," he responded casually while simultaneously keeping his voice as steady as possible.

"No, I didn't think so," Draco raised a brow, "You probably think this is about what happened yesterday, don't you?"

Harry hesitated before nodding silently.

Draco chuckled and waved a hand loosely in the air.

"Don't worry about Blaise, he's just something to do when I get bored," Draco watched avidly as a slight blush spread across Harry's cheeks, "I called you in here because I wanted to offer you a role in pitching to one of our most...difficult potential clients."

Harry paused. He hadn't expected the meeting to go anything like that, Harry had prepared himself for the worst so he wasn't sure what to do with this surprisingly amazing opportunity.

"I would love to," Harry admitted after a beat of silence, "Why did you choose me?"

Why he asked, Harry wasn't exactly sure. But he was curious as to why Draco, who had never praised him for his work since he started, wanted his help on a job as big as this.

"Why wouldn't I? Despite your average intelligence and your poor articulation, you are surprisingly charming and I believe that could help," Draco leered, "I also wouldn't mind working long hours alone in the office with you."

Jesus, this guy really couldn't help himself. Every time Harry thought they were having a normal conversation, Malfoy had to remind him just how complicated it really was.

Harry cleared his throat, "Well, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to succeed."

"I'll hold you to that. I'll send you an email with the outlines of the project tonight so be ready to start working on it as soon as possible, which means any other work you have should be finished."

"Sure thing, I'll get right on it," Harry stood up from the desk and was about to leave but turned around to face his boss, "Thanks for the opportunity, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy gave him a look that Harry couldn't tell if it was mischievous or just plain evil.

"Don't thank me yet, Potter. Now get back to work."

"Yes, sir."

With a huge weight lifted off his shoulders, Harry was able to go back to work with ease. He smiled proudly to himself as he started up on the message he still had to finish. 

Finally, after a year of working tirelessly on pointless projects and acting as another one of Malfoys secretaries, Harry was going to be a part of something that actually mattered.

_Dear Miss. Umbridge,_

_How are you today? You won't fucking believe the wonderful news..._

 

* * *

 

 

"Cheers mate, that's incredible!" Ron toasted, clinking their glasses together and beaming towards his friend.

Harry didn't hesitate to call up his friends and tell them to meet up at one of their favorite pubs to celebrate. They all knew how tired he was of being given the same assignments that had no real value to the company.

Was this amazing opportunity possibly a scheme concocted by Malfoy to further humiliate Harry and entertain the blonde in some sick and twisted way? It very well could be, but Harry didn't want to think about that at the moment. Instead, he chose to give Malfoy the benefit of the doubt and assume the blonde had finally seen his potential for the company.

"So what does this mean?" Hermione questioned without looking up from her phone, her fingers furiously typing out yet another passionate email.

Harry didn't mind, Hermione had perfected the art of multitasking years ago. He knew she was listening.

"It means I might finally be moving up in the company. If I do a good job, Malfoy will have to notice. No more coffee runs ever again."

"That's that dream," Ron grinned, but his face suddenly turned worrisome, "but what if this is some sort of trick all so Malfoy can get into your pants?"

Harry waved a hand to dismiss his friends nerves. Even though that was a thought that had been running through his mind ever since he left his bosses office.

"I don't think so, mate. Malfoy said it was a big project. The git might be a horny pervert but he's serious when it comes to work."

"Is that so, Potter? Glad to know you think so highly of me," The voice of Draco Malfoy purred dangerously close to Harry's ear and the black haired boy jumped in his chair, turning slowly to see his boss with an evil smirk spread across his lips.

"M-Mr. Malfoy," Harry sputtered helplessly, his face turning an unattractive shade of red, "What are you doing here?"

Malfoy straightened up and ran a hand through his golden locks, "I've been trying to reach you for over an hour. Lovegood said you frequently visit this...establishment after work. I thought I would try my luck."

Harry tried to smooth his expression into a more professional one in attempt to replace the 'deer caught in headlights' look he was sporting at the moment.

"What did you need, sir?" 

"I'm glad you asked, Potter. I sent you an email before you left the office letting you know I would need you to return at 7 p.m.," Malfoy dramatically looked at his overly posh watch, "and it is currently 7:48. Care to explain why you're here and not catering to my every whim back at the office?"

"I didn't get any email, sir," Harry was certain he had checked his inbox a half hour before leaving, Malfoy hadn't sent him a thing.

Sighing, the blonde tugged on his tie few times, "Well, due to your lack of accountability you should face some sort of punishment."

The tips of Harry's ears were already burning in anticipation of whatever embarrassingly lewd sentence was about to come out of Malfoys mouth. In front of his friends no less! 

"But I suppose I'll be lenient this once," Malfoy said simply, "However, I expect you to come to my office as soon as the day is over so we can begin working right away."

Harry nodded, relieved that his boss had decided to be professional. He waited to let Malfoy excuse himself, but the blonde seemed to have something else in mind. He leaned in close enough that his lips gently brushed against Harry's ear.

"I'm looking forward to see you bend over backwards for me, Potter," Malfoy whispered hotly before excusing himself from the table and wishing Harry and his friends a pleasant evening. The blond was well aware that everyone at the table had heard him 

Hermione and Ron gaped at the space where Draco had been standing a mere second ago, and Harry simply let out an exasperated sigh.

"Still think he's not as bad I make him out to be?" 

"It might be safer to just quit, mate." Ron suggested, his cheeks tinged red from embarrassment.

Hermione shrugged, "At least he's cute."

Both boys groaned.

Harry wasn't so sure he was fully prepared to take on the responsibilities that came along with this 'promotion'.


End file.
